1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for mounting opposed ends of a door panel between a pair of frame or shelf members for pivotal movement of the door panel relative to the frame or shelf members, and, more particularly, to a hinge, handle and detent assembly which is particularly well adapted for use with glass doors of a cabinet.
2. Prior Art
While hinges, handles and detents of various configurations have been used in conjunction with pivotally mounted cabinet door panels, the mounting of such components on cabinet door panels formed from glass has presented a significant problem. One proposal has been to adhere hinge, handle and detent components to inner and/or outer surfaces of the glass door panels. This proposal is undesirable inasmuch as the area of adherence is viewable through the glass and is often unsightly. Moreover, the adhesive bond effective between the components and the glass panels is often not as durable and long-lived as desired.
Another proposal for mounting hinge, handle, and detent components on glass door panels has called for the drilling of holes through the glass and for the insertion of threaded fasteners through the holes to mount the components. This proposal is far more expensive in its requirement that holes be formed through the glass and in its provision of the relatively more complex hardware which is required to prevent glass breakage in the mounting areas. Moreover, this proposal oftentimes results in the formation of stress concentrations in the glass door panels within the vicinity of the holes, whereby the glass is more likely to fail in the vicinities of the component mountings.
The need for a relatively simple system for pivotally mounting opposed ends of a door panel between a pair of frame or shelf members, and, more particularly, the need for such a system as additionally permits hinge, handle and detent components to be inexpensively and yet attractively fastened to glass door panels of a cabinet structure has gone unsatisfied.